Strange New Worlds
by iloverepetition
Summary: Adventures had by Sora in worlsd outside of those in the games, and even a bunch outside of Disney altogether. Revamping an old idea I've now taken down. Crossover, but with various medias. T for language just in case!
1. Chapter 1

"Guys, what's going on here?" Sora asked as he, Donald and Goofy all looked around them. Some brutish man had come charging towards them, in the mist he seemed like an undiscovered breed of heartless, but now blood dripped from the keyblade and a crisp, black, but very human skeleton laid atop a scorched patch of sidewalk. "Sora," Donald didn't look away from that one spot as he answered slowly, and as clearly as his voice would allow, "I think you just killed a man." The keyblade vanished and Sora fell to his knees, he couldn't believe what had just happened.

The man's words were hard to follow, but Sora realised what he was saying a moment too late, just as the Fira spell was cast. "Screwin' the milkman!" He'd yelled, "She been screwin' the milkman!" Sora's body moved to curl into itself, the bring his hands to his eyes and rock with sobs, but that didn't happen. In the confusion the three companions had been snuck up on, and now men in dark clothing fastened their hands behind their backs. "You bastards are coming with with us, one of them announced as he yanked Goofy to his feet. "Coming where?" Goofy looked horrified before even getting his answer. "To Cook County jail!"

They were all searched for anything potentially illegal or dangerous, this new world was their most confusing yet. Potions and Ethers were called "drugs" and "booze", much was made of Sora being too young for these items, but he couldn't understand why. "You guys are lucky, lucky as a bunch of no good murderers could be!" The officer who had searched them directed them out of the small room and down a dull, dark corridor. They didn't dare to speak, so waited to be told about their so-called luck. "Some overcrowding has the more, let's say, serious people around here pretty occupied as of late. That means you get to deal with Matron Morton, down in E-Block. With all the pretty little girls." He locked the three of them in cells near each other, and walked out without another word.

It was late at night, so they assumed this Morton person wouldn't be around any time soon. Donald pointed out right away that Sora could probably open the doors with the keyblade, but they agreed that whoever Matron Morton was, they may be able to help them understand this world. Besides, Sora had done something awful, and he felt that he deserved to be punished, he couldn't bear to look at himself, staring at the floor was his only option in the tiny cell. "Hey! Hey kid!" A woman called from the shadows. "What'cha in for?" She slowly came into focus as Sora stared into the cell across from his. "Well, what did you do, kid? C'mon I'm a busy woman!" He struggled to form words and finally muttered a reply. "I-I killed someone…" It almost hurt to say those words, he was appalled at his own rashness. "That all?" The woman sounded bored with him, as if he'd done nothing of interest. "Well, yeah… That's pretty bad, isn't it?" He was baffled by this woman, her nonchalance towards murder. "Puh-lease, kid!" She called him that to be condescending, that much was clear, but she was intriguing, clearly someone lacking in morals. "Everyone in here, in this block at least, offed at least one bastard in their time. I'm Velma, by the way, Velma Kelly."

After a sleepless night Sora wanted to know more about this place, and about Velma Kelly, this odd woman who didn't bat an eyelid at one person killing another. "Cool it," she demanded when he threw question after question at her, "clearly you are not from Illinois, and without a doubt you've never set foot in Chicago." She laughed a dark, coarse laugh. "Must be why you haven't heard of me. Y'know, I was makin' a thou' a week before I wound up in this joint?" Her speech had slip somewhat, she didn't seem as well spoken or refined in her tone anymore. "How did you get put in here?" Sora had finally found an opening for his most troubling question, and Velma's smile showed that she relished the chance to tell her story. He couldn't believe this world he'd ended up in, so crude, so unrefined, he was baffled by part of the story, the climax leading to her double murder. "The spread eagle?" He felt ashamed to ask, she's been so blunt that he surely should have know. There it was again, that laugh of hers, sharp, harsh. "Kids these days, I tell ya, I caught 'em in the sack! You know, screwin'?" Sora nodded, he knew what she meant, Riku had told him about things like that, or at least Riku had told his as much as he had actually managed to learn. "Oh. I… I'm so sorry."

Matron Morton strolled in shortly after, and the strangeness of this world grew stronger with her arrival. She announced out loud to Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the scared looking blonde woman trailing behind her "Call me Mama!" and broke into song. Many of the women lining the sides of Murderess Rown, the name Velma had given this place, danced in perfect synch with one another, as Mama's song continued until the door closed in front of the frail blonde woman, whom Mama walked away from, clanging something against the bars as she went. The lights went out, and Sora realised he'd spent the entire day talking to Velma about this new world. He had also learnt one brief lesson from Morton, though he hadn't caught all of her randomly belted lyrics, he now knew one thing: "When you're good to Mama, Mama's good to you."

Waking back up after just gettign to sleep, Sora didn't know which sound had woken him. There were footsteps in the distance, shoes on metal. There was a drumming of fingers across from his, Velma must be having sleeping trouble too. Finally, a tap dripping further down the Row. They all combined in a peculiar rhythm , and to add more to the illusion, a spotlight beamed into the middle of the cellblock, which had become much wider, the floor much smoother. Just when Sora thought he was beginning to make sense of the place, things got ever weirder. "Pop." A voice down the hall uttered this single word and others followed with short, disconnected words that somehow slotted perfectly together. "They had it comin'!" Velma and five other women pleaded aloud. "He only had himself to blame!" Donald called out to Sora, to pull his attention away from Velma's sudden involvement in an unprompted song. "Sora, look!" The duck pointed to the spotlight, in with six tall, thin heartless circled, taking a form that looked human, like six men, and each approached a singing murderess.

The keyblade flashed into being in Sora's clenched fist, but as it turned out it was less than necessary. A woman stepped out of her now open cell and began to slowly dance with one of the heartless as she discussed her murder of a man guilty of loudly popping gum. Once she was done, she dragged the heartless aside and the next woman sang of her crime. One by one they performed as the one who came because dispatched the heartless with which she'd tangoed, demonstrating the power of ludicrously high kicks, and heals far too high for any normal jail. When Velma's turn came, as she recounted her tale from the Hotel Cicero, the woman who had daned before her, the one who'd pleaded of her innocence, struggled against the heartless as it overpowered her. The murderesses were too preoccupied limbering for what was to come, no one was going to her aid. In one fluid motion Sora unlocked the door and lunged forward, swinging the keyblade just as Velma's successor stepped forward.

Free of their cells, and having had enough of this place, Sora, Donald and Goofy sprinted back to the gummi ship, unlocking every door in the building as they went. Alarms blared and guns fired, but they managed to take off moments before the police caught up to them. "Sora! If there's heartless, shouldn't we stick around and help?" Goofy had a good point, but things were too crazy there. "Nah, they can handle themselves, besides, we need to work out how we even got here. Do you guys remember?" The two friends shook their heads, and Sora sped the ship up, wondering how hey had gotten to this new, unfamiliar place, and where they could possibly end up next.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pop! Six! Squish! Uh uh! Cicero… Lipschitz!" Goofy had been singing that song for five hours straight and catchy as it was Sora was not amused. "Goofy, will you please be quiet for one minute while we find somewhere, anywhere, to stop and work out how far away from Mickey's castle we've ended up?" What they could remember between them suggested some malfunction must have sent the gummi ship of course, far away from any of the worlds they had visited before. That last place, the Cook County jail, had been a lot creepier than most of the other worlds, so they were prepared for anything at this point, nothing could be as bizarre as all those locked-up showgirls. Donald tapped Sora on the shoulder, pulling him away from the memories of Velma Kelly, that strange woman who had acted so justified in her crimes. The duck silently pointed to a world in the distance. They hadn't seen another since leaving the last one, so this seemed their only choice.

The place wasn't as unfamiliar as expected, they stepped out of a thick forest to see an enormous castle stretch out in front of them, the grounds hidden under a layer of snow. Looking down, they found their outfits to have changed, a useful bit of magic that had now put them in what appeared to be a grey school uniform, covered by a black cloak and with red and gold ties. "Guess it's some sort of school." Goofy seemed to be right, they approached the castle's main entrance and slowly crept through the open doors. "Out of bed after hours?" The stern, slow voice came from their left, and they turned to face a middle aged man with a large nose and curtains of greasy black hair. "Ahh, Gryffindors I see, disrespecting the rules like all the rest." Sora felt an odd sensation, like a thin piece of silk sliding across his skin, behind his back moving towards the door. _Okay, _he silently made his plan, _I need to learn more about this place, and whatever just passed me is obviously some point of interest, so that's my best bet."_ In no time at all the keyblade was in his hand, and the greasy haired man stood frozen before them. "C'mon guys, let's move before someone else finds us!"

Something had definitely left that castle, and whatever it was wasn't leaving any footprints behind. After a few minutes of searching a low voice came from somewhere just ahead, "Ow! Ron, get off my foot," and a hint of what appeared to be the same robes they were wearing vanished as fast as it had appeared. Sora beckoned the others that way, thankful that the snowfall blocked them from view. As they approached a hut at the edge of the forest, three teenagers, a girl and two boys suddenly appeared and stepped inside, ushered in by an enormous bearded man. "Okay," Sora tried to assess the situation, "so they have some way to become invisible. They apparently aren't allowed out at night, so they must have a reason to." Donald gave him a look of confusion then uttered an unfamiliar phrase for them. "Maybe we should just knock and ask?"

The next few minutes were a blur. They explained to the huge man that they had spoken to King Mickey and Yen Sid about a new rise of the heartless population, about some new villain or threat arising in far off worlds, and that the gummi ship had gone off course and how they'd found their way to wherever they were now. As luck would have it the huge man, Hagrid, had been drinking buddies with Merlin and Yen Sid at a place called the "Hog's Head" and gladly explained that they were at a school for magic named Hogwarts, and that he had noticed heartless in the forest, but couldn't put a name to the strange creatures. He introduced his young friends, a dark haired boy named Harry, a freckly, red-headed boy name Ron, and Hermione, a frizzy haired girl with slightly too large front teeth. The companions agreed that they should go to the forest, try to clear out some of the heartless, and hopefully find out more about how they came to be there. Hermione volunteered herself and the two boys to help, and Harry tucked his cloak, their sorce of invisibilty, into his robe pocket. "oh, and be careful not to stir Buckbeak!" Hagrid called after them, he's sleeping behind the pumpkins!"

Careful to avoid the pumpkins, the six of them headed into the forest. After around fourty minutes of walking, they had found nothing, but plenty of information about the world they'd landed in. They were somewhere in Scotland, at a place called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry, Ron and Hermione were best friends in their third year of school, learning all manner of magical arts and potion making. "So, do you guys know anything abo-" Sora's words were cut short as a snapping twig drew their attention, and a shadow leapt towards Hermione. "Fereverto!" Ron shouted the odd word and pointed a short, thin stick at the shadow, which transformed before their eyes into a glass goblet, which shattered as it hit the floor. "Wand," Ron answered Sora's baffled expression, "got a new one over the summer!" His grin quickly dropped as they all drew their attention elsewhere, a circle of different varieties of heartless. "Well," Harry said, "let's hope Professor Lupin prepared us." As Sora and Goofy swung their weapons, Donald and their new friends unleashed all manner of defensive spells and transforming enchantments on the heartless. In mere moments the forest was once again silent, and the hard part seemed to be over.

All seemed still in the forest, too still. "Harry," Ron sounded terrified, turning in circles looking for some unknown threat, "does it seem a bit too quiet to you?" Hermione was the one to answer, her voice trembling. "Yes, yes it does. Even the werewolves have stopped howling." As if on cue a rumbling echoed through the trees, along with crashes and heavy rustling. Trees were falling in the forest, and something huge was knocking them over. "Great," Ron's voice was somewhere between panicked and annoyed, "I come down with you so we can give Hagrid a Christmas present, and I end up dead in the Forbidden Forest. Bloody typical!" The noise grew closer and there seemed only one answer. "Oh Ron, just shut up and run!" Hermione grabbed his arm and tugged him back the way they had come, everyone else sprinting alongside her. It had taken them so long to get to that clearing, but it only took a few moments to get back to Hagrid's hut. They pounded on the door and tugged at the handle, but didn't get an answer. Loud and steady snoring blared through the opened window; Hagrid must be an awfully deep sleeper. Turning towards the trees, Sora summoned the keyblade, prepared to take on whatever foe was about the burst through.

A bloodbath seemed more than likely, as a whole army of heartless twice the size of Hagrid's hut burst through the foliage. All the same shape and structure, like an overly jagged suit of armour, but in four different colours. Some were deep blue, others emerald green, the next bunch blood red and finally a black group who would have been much harder to fight under the cover of the forest. "Okay guys," Sora tried his best to sound confident, "we can do this!" He closed his eyes and raised the keyblade over his head as the nearest heartless swung a sword longer than both his arms and wider than his whole body towards him. "Immobulus!" Hermione's voice seemed distant as Sora readied himself for his imminent death, but it never came. Opening his eyes he saw that the heartless were all frozen in place, some mid-swing an others mid-step. "Reducto!" With this cry the heartless with its sword an inch from Sora's face shattered and fell to the floor in pieces. The freezing charm held, and the battle was quick work with their opponents unable to fight back. Just as he took out the last one, silence once again fell, aside from Sora's own heavy breathing. "Glad that's over," Harry said, "it'd be nice to just have a relaxing year around here." Sora laughed; relieved their work was final done. "Tell me about it, I can't remember the last time I had a break."

Hermione pointed out that they really should get back to bed, so they started to walk back towards the castle. They didn't get further than the pumpkin patch when a shriek from behind called them back to action. Some new heartless, like a winged horse but with blades across its sides bounded towards them, and this time none of them had time to react. Sora, Donald and Goofy realised that whatever it was that was defending them, this strange creature lunging as far as the rope around its neck would allow in order to claw and peck at the heartless, must be the Buckbeak that Hagrid had mentioned. This time it was Harry who took the opening to finish the heartless. "Flipendo," his utterance bought forth a ball of white light from the tip of his wand which collided with the heartless, ending Buckbeak's fight and leaving the opponent sprawled on the ground. "You guys should probably go," Harry reached out to shake Sora's hand, "we'll do a few more runs to check if any more heartless show up, you guys need to find out what's going on in all these other worlds." Hermione stepped on Ron's foot before he could retort, and nodded, shooting a quick glare at her read-haired friend.

Once more they took off in the gummi ship, waving goodbye to yet more new friends and wondering where on earth they would end up next. They needed to find out how these new types of heartless came to be in their peculiar worlds, so agreed to stay close by, and look into whatever else was here. "Sora," Goofy sounded terrified, "what's that thing?" Sora had no time to answer, as he steered the gummi ship to the left, trying to avoid the blinding light that collided with the ship, sending them spiralling off into the distance. The ship was out of control, and they had no way of figuring out where they were going. They saw Hogwarts and the forest vanish into the distance, and as the ship finally regained its balance they saw another new world nearby, and having nowhere else to go, decided they may as well see what perils faced whoever the inhabitants may be.


End file.
